


What he knows

by CubicBoron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), (not really) - Freeform, A special appearance of: The Golden Girls, Emotional men, Feels, Gunshot Wounds, He used High Noon so I guess he's kind of a badass, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, McCree is a badass, McCree is clumsy, McCree is emotional, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not actually hospitals, Pining, Probably ooc, Some Humor, This is Wyo, high noon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubicBoron/pseuds/CubicBoron
Summary: There are a few things Genji knows for sure about his relationships with others. One: he is a cyborg because of Hanzo, and he’d better damn well accept that fact and move on. Two: Zenyatta might be the reason he’s still alive, so he needs to show his thanks more often. Three: he’s a part of Overwatch, and he’s glad to be. Four: Genji Shimada is totally, utterly, irrevocably, in love with one Jesse McCree. Five, the one that hurts most of all: this one Jesse McCree will never love him back.





	

There are a few things Genji knows for sure about his relationships with others. One: he is a cyborg because of Hanzo, and he’d better damn well accept that fact and move on. Two: Zenyatta might be the reason he’s still alive, so he needs to show his thanks more often. Three: he’s a part of Overwatch, and he’s glad to be. Four: Genji Shimada is totally, utterly, irrevocably, in love with one Jesse McCree. Five, the one that hurts most of all: this one Jesse McCree will never love him back.

He pretends that the bullet is the reason that his chest hurts, feels like it’s shattering over and over again. Exploding into tiny, exploding pieces, of which also explode. It’s definitely not about the fact that he just proclaimed his love for anyone on the open comm to hear, or that McCree still hasn’t said anything other than telling him to save his breath and stay awake, and it’s certainly not in pain because McCree is holding him, rushing and is he _crying_? and Genji is going to die before he ever finds out if number five is wrong. He hopes it is, because if he survives and it isn’t? It’s going to hurt, still, but it’s going to hurt a hell of a lot worse, ‘cause now Jesse knows. Now it can’t be pinned to obliviousness.

The world is finally beginning to fade out as Lena’s usually chipper voice cuts in, accent thick with worry, and the exchange of arms jostles the hole in his chest. The last thing Genji sees before his vision goes dark is McCree raising his gun. The swordsman could swear he spots a tumbleweed as McCree shouts something that sounds suspiciously like it’s out of an old Western. A gunshot, or perhaps a couple, ring out, and he is gone.

 

…

 

When Genji wakes up, the first thing he notices is not the beeping, or the smell of antibacterial soap, not even the rerun of Golden Girls on the television. No, someone is holding his hand, which definitely is new from the last time he woke up in the hospital. He feels as though he were asleep for a couple millennia, his eyes don’t want to open, but he finds that his hands function, so he squeezes. The calloused hand squeezes back mindlessly, then seems to register what just happened, and Genji manages to pry open his eyelids just in time to see McCree jolt to his feet - perhaps a little too quickly - and immediately slip on his own hat, heels comically kicking up as he lands on his back, hard. Genji finds himself glad that the cowboy dropped his hand in the process, worried for the very numb wound in his chest.

It takes what Genji estimates to be only two seconds for McCree to jump to his feet, and another five for McCree to race to the door and yell ‘Mercy, he’s awake!’ McCree’s back by his side in the next three, and Genji is somewhat impressed with the usually slow American’s movement speed, despite all the sliding. Genji tries to speak, but all that comes out is an honestly very demonic sounding rasp. Luckily for him, the cowboy right next to him procures water from the bedside table and gently presses it to his lips, helping Genji to drink.

When he’s done, Jesse doesn’t allow him to speak, instead sitting back down and pulling the chair closer than the Shimada swordsman thought possible, interlacing their fingers again. He speaks almost if he were lecturing a small child, but the façade breaks at about the same time his voice does, “Genji Shimada, don’t you **ever** throw yourself in the path of a bullet like that again. I don’t care if it means that I get shot, it’s better my gut than your chest. What if you had...” He takes a moment to swallow, try and smooth out his voice, but he can’t bring himself to fill in the blank. “What would I do?”

Then, brown eyes watery with tears, he presses his face to the starched sheets, metal hand twisting into the fabric. Genji, quietly shocked at the raw, open display of emotion, can only think to reach over with his unoccupied hand, carding his fingers through dark hair. His chest fights it, his throat protests, but Genji murmurs softly, left hand clutching McCree’s right. “It’s okay, Jesse. I’m here, I’m alive. I’m okay, I’ll be okay, you’re okay too. I won’t do that again, I promise, not if I can help it.”

Genji can practically feel his heart take off into the sky like Pharah in her Raptora suit with all the possibilities, but for now he quells them, focusing solely on his friend-that’s-hopefully-more-than-a-friend. With Genji’s affirmations and a few minutes to collect himself, Jesse straightens up, wiping the corners of his eyes on his sleeve. He turns when Mercy hums at the doorway and, after processing the fact that she probably just witnessed the entire interaction, turns bright red. “You saw nothing.”

She simply brushes past him to Genji’s side, pulling out a holopad on the way. “I don’t know what you mean. Now shoo and stop pestering my patient, I need to talk with him.” If McCree’s grateful, he doesn’t say it, just salutes and leaves, grinning good-naturedly.

“We’ll talk later pardner.”

There is one thing on the list that Genji Shimada isn’t sure of: Jesse McCree will never love him back. He doesn’t know for certain yet, but he has a pretty good hunch that number five is completely, utterly, totally incorrect.

**Author's Note:**

> Genji Shimada [heart explodes into tiny little pieces that also explode into tiny little pieces that also explode into tiny little pieces that also explode]  
> ^  
> |  
> (100% based off of the Dean Winchester version)
> 
> I decided a happy ending would be nice. Instead of, ya'know, killing one of them like my previous fic.  
> Again, I had no beta, so please inform me of mistakes.


End file.
